Japanese Mulan with a Twist
by Babo
Summary: “Oh gods... you’re a girl!” He breathed. Kaoru becomes a 'Mulan.' But the story has a twist as Kaoru gets caught in the 3-way power struggle. And who was the silver-haired man who stole a kiss? And why does Battousai give her those... looks? -Hiatus
1. From Beginning to End

Japanese Mulan with a Twist 

Chapter 1 – From Beginning to End

Disclaimer: Me?? Own RK?? You people are crazy

_A/N_: Fine... go ahead!! Kill me!! Then you won't get ANY more stories out of me. Anyway, I am on a writer's block with Going Back and I'm working on Changing. Starting Over is on a hiatus and so is this story. Please review though... this is only the first chapter! Review a lot... and I might give you peeps the second chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru took a deep breath and walked in as they called her name. She thanked the gods that her name was Kaoru, which was unisexual. At least she wasn't lying... fully... 

"Kamiya Kaoru is it?" The man asked her. He had bangs around his faces and narrow eyes. He almost looked like a hungry wolf that was ready to pounce on its prey. Then the other man... he looked more like a boy... smiled at her, "Don't be too scared Kamiya-san. Saitou-san has been scaring away all our new recruits. And we do need them all..."

Kaoru gulped and said, "Did I pass?"

Saitou gave her an amusing look. "Well, you passed all the physical tests. You are more experienced with the sword than anyone else that came in today. Now... all you have to do is pass my approval."

Then the boy stepped in and smiled at her again, "You've passed Kamiya-san."

Saitou gave a grunt of disapproval. 

The boy looked ruefully at Saitou and smiled at her. "At least you've passed my list of approvals. Now, are you ready?"

Was she? Was she ready to leave Tokyo and everything there? Was she ready to leave the dojo that she had lived all her life in? Was she ready to fight for her country to risk her life?

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru hid a yawn. Then she snapped back to reality. It was not good to draw attention to her. She was a female. Against the codes of the Tokugawa Dynasty, she had joined the Shinsengumi. She could be killed if anyone... anyone found out. They'd kill her themselves, Kaoru thought and winced.

"And that is our tactic. Any questions Kamiya? Since you weren't listening all night..." Saitou smirked at her.

She blushed and felt all the eyes on her. 

"Ummm," she mumbled, "I'm not sure." 

Saitou got a mocked pained look on his face. "Do you at least know what group you're in?" 

"Ummm, no."

"You're with me, Kamiya," he sighed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You may be good with a sword but you're nothing if you can't handle hand-to-hand!!" he yelled as she fell on her back again. 

She gritted her teeth and got back on her feet. 

"Why don't I train her for a while, Saitou-san?"

Kaoru turned to see who had asked the question. It was Harada Sanosuke, the captain of the tenth Shinsengumi unit.

"I don't see why not, since I can get no response out of this sissy boy," said Saitou.

"Harada-sama..." Kaoru began but the captain cut her off, getting into a stance, "Attack me."

Kaoru bit her lip and ran towards him with all her strength.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yatta!!" she shouted as she saw Hajime Saitou, the Wolf of the Shinsengumi lying at her feet. He got up with a disgraced look on his face, and spat out his cigarette.

"Boy, I have no idea how..." then he composed himself. "I don't know what you did with Harada but I'm guessing he taught you few new tricks. In only a week, too. Come at me again." He spat out his cigarette and got into a defensive stance.

Kaoru got scared as she could feel his ki. It seemed to penetrate through her, as if he knew all about her. Then she became truly afraid... What if he knew?? What if he knew that it was a she that was fighting him? What if... There were too many questions without answers. Kaoru felt confused then as if to remind her of the fight, the ki seemed to over-power her. The others could feel it as well and there was a hush of silence as everyone began to watch the match. Kaoru could felt he trickle of sweat running down her chin. She was beginning to sweat and only hoped that her body didn't show. No matter how thick the Shinsengumi gear was, it was only white. And sweat soaking through it would not bring good news to her.

"Kamiya!" 

Both Kaoru and Hajime turned, to see the sixth unit leader, Inoue Genzaburou. Kaoru gulped and did not like the look on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What! You cannot expect him to go out already!!" Hajime Saitou, the captain of the third Shinsengumi screamed, slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm afraid I agree with Hajime on this case, Itou-san," Okita said, quietly. The tension felt thick around the room.

"I'm sorry," the man named Itou, apologized, "But I am the Military Adviser and I feel that he is as good as any other man you have on your units. Any disagreements?"

There was only silence.

"Fine. Then I expect him to join the second unit. You willing to take him, Nagakura?" 

"Actually, I want to take him," the golden eyes looked around the table and dared anyone to interfere.

"That's... horrible, Saitou-san!!" Okita exclaimed, "I was thinking that Kaoru would make an excellent addition to my group!!"

None liked to admit it, but Okita was the strongest of them all. But then again, Saitou did not get his nickname, the wolf, for no reason.

"But... if you wish his presence badly... I guess you could have him." Okita sighed, and coughed slightly, excusing himself out of the room.

"Then..." with that, Hajime Saitou left the room also.

There was an uncomfortable shifter in the room, as the nine of them tried to figure out what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But, sir!" Kaoru tried to speak but he cut her off. 

"Are you disrespecting me, Kamiya?" Saitou asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No, sir. But..."

"No buts, Kamiya!" 

Kaoru bit her lip in an attempt to calm herself but it did not work as she blew up at her captain.

"But what if I get killed!? Or kidnapped!! This people aren't supposed to be just little kids you know!! I do have feelings!! And I'm glad that you think so much of me to bring me out to the battlefield but don't you ever think of me!? What I think??"

Saitou got an amused look on his face. Right then, the other unit captains entered the room. 

"Also," she screamed, "what if I don't want to be with you?? What if I want to be with Okita-sama? Because he's a helluva nicer than you! Even Harada-san!! I'd be happy with any one else but no~~ they pick me for you!! Now, don't I feel special!?!?"

"Kamiya! Calm down!! Is this anyway to act?? Yelling at your own leader?? Saitou!! Since when do you take this kind of crap from your own soldiers?" 

"Takeda-san. It is Saitou's and only Saitou's business what he does with them," Okita quietly chided.

"He should teach that little boy a lesson!! Does he not know what can happen to him?" the man named Takeda replied at Okita's cold lesson.

"Okita-sama!! Why can't I be with you?" Kaoru yelled desperately.

"You're acting like a little girl who cannot get a doll she sees at the market."

"H-H-Harada-sama?" Kaoru stuttered. The word 'girl' had caught her off-guard.

"You're with Saitou. Get over it. You're not a little child. Now... all you have to think about it aku. Soku. Zan." He sounded cold. 

Kaoru gulped. Maybe these people were not the right people to piss off. 

"Yes, sir," Kaoru said, in a just as indifferent voice as Harada, "I get it. I'm sorry for my childish tantrum, Saitou-sama." Kaoru saluted them all and left the room.

"She still doesn't know that we know," Okita remarked silently. 

Saitou gave a low hiss of disapproval. "It's probably a good thing she doesn't know. If she did, she'd probably go tell someone that she was a woman. Then the fool would get herself killed. And we need fighters. Good ones. Especially in this three way power struggle. Kamiya, with some real training could make something great of herself."

"Ah... Saitou-san," Takeda smirked, "you forget. She's only a woman." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tonight was going to be her first night. She was actually going to kill. She drew her sword out with ease and swung wildly. 

"Whoa!!"

She dropped her katana and yelled, "Okita-sama!!" She was so close. She could have...

"What is wrong Kamiya-san?"

"Nothing, Okita-sama."

There was creaking as, Kaoru nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.  

"Your eyes tell me that there is more then nothing." Okita said, quietly.

Kaoru smiled weakly at him. "It's just..." She sighed. "Please, Okita-sama. Do not worry about the silly feelings of this one."

"You can call me Soushi." 

Kaoru blinked. He was allowing her to call her by his given name? That was strange. 

"We can be friends."

Friends? That never happened to her before. She was made fun of her in her childhood because of her skill with the shinai. 

"I want to be friends with you."

"With me?"

"Yes. With you."

"Then. Please. Call me Kaoru."

"Now then," he smiled brilliantly at her, "what is your problem?"

Kaoru hesitated. He would definitely would not want to be friends with her if he knew she were a woman. But... she wasn't a woman now... was she? 

"Well, I know I'm not a skilled samurai like you, Okit- I mean Soushi. But... I have been trained in the ways of one since very young. My teaching came from my father. He... He taught the Kamiya Kasshin Style. Which is to protect life. It was made to protect innocence of children. It was supposed to prevent them from seeing blood shed by swords. Now... what I'm doing-"

"Is the thing that you're supposed to be doing," Okita said suddenly, interrupting her.

"Huh?"

"You want to protect life and people of this country. You are doing so right now. Not in the way that you thought it was meant to be. But... in order to protect, you must destroy... at least it is so in this case."

Kaoru began thinking.

"Please... we are not just a group of blood-thirsty samurai, Kaoru. We, also like you, are here to protect Japan. From the Ishin Shishi. From Shishio Makoto. And from everyone else who dares to intrude on Japan's peace!"

Kaoru almost snorted. What peace?

"Just... don't give this more thought. We are going in a few minutes anyway." With that, he left the room as silently as he had entered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silence. Owls hooted in the distance and there was the moon. It seemed red. Blood red. This was her first night. Saitou, Harada, and Okita-sama decided that they would go together for they might encounter.

She had to fight off a chill. Damn, if she were brave enough to cut her hair for this, then she would get through this war!

Her hair swung behind her heavily, the night was thick with mist. 

"Don't be too tense," Okita whispered behind her and she almost screamed. 

"Yes... of course, sir." 

Kaoru moved swiftly through the night, giving some distance between Okita and herself. Her hand tightened on her hilt of her katana. Then, in front of her, there was a battle cry and she readied herself. 

This was it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What makes you so sure they're going to attack here?" Kenshin hissed quietly. He did not like being left in the dark and that was exactly what Shinomori Aoshi was doing right now.

"Himura, this is teamwork. Teamwork. We are working together. You're not just Hitokiri Battousai. But Hitokiri Battousai of the Ishin Shishi."

"Yes. I understand that!" he said through gritted teeth. "Now. If this is teamwork! Aren't all players of the team allowed to know what is going on?"

There was a silence in which Aoshi contemplated his answer to Himura. 

"I had one of the Oniwabanshu members leak out some information to the Shinsengumi." 

That was enough. So... the Shinsengumi were coming were they? Kenshin grinned a predatory smile. Maybe he could finally finish his feud with the wolf. 

"Now, can you both shut up? I think I hear them!" Sagara Sanosuke, or more commonly known as his code name, Zanza stage whispered. 

"Sir, do we make the first move?" One of the low-class soldiers asked from behind.

"As soon as we attack, you and the rest are free to." Aoshi gave his order.

"Yes, sir."

It was suddenly very quiet. Kenshin could hear Sanosuke gulping and he could feel the predatory need for blood in his bones.

The amber glinted in his eyes as he whispered, "they're here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru was nervous. She bit her lip. Blood was drawn. Blood. This was what it was all about. She was here to shed blood. But could she do it? Truly kill someone? She... she was taught in the ways of the Kamiya Kasshin in which they used a bokken and did not kill. It was to protect.

But the earlier talk with Okita rose up in her mind, 'In order to protect, you must destroy.'

Kaoru closed her eyes, raised her face to the sky and then opened them. The night called for blood.

Oh god, there he was!! She saw him. The flame colored hair. The cross-scarred cheek.  It was he!! Hitokiri Battousai!!

Before she knew what she was doing, she cried out into the night, "Battousai!! I challenge you!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He heard a voice call his name then when he turned his head toward the sound, there was a samurai launching towards him. She wasn't inexperienced, or experienced, but by the way that she held herself, this was obviously her first night.

The Shinsengumi must be getting desperate, he thought, to get Militia. 

He, himself heard one of their speeches in recruiting them. "To protect the country's pride and freedom!!" the man had yelled.

What pride? What freedom?

Then putting his thoughts aside, he quickly yanked out his sword and in the nick of the time, blocked the boy's attack. He sighed when he got a good look of the boy's face.

A real pretty one. Another one of those kids who thought they were fighting for the country's fate. 

"Kamiya!! Dammit!! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  he heard a voice yell. 

What was this? The wolf? Caring for just another militia? This definitely did not happen everyday. 

"What does it look like I'm doing, sir!?" the boy yelled back, adding surprisingly more strength to his blows. But of course, it was nothing for Kenshin.

"He is Hitokiri Battousai!!" 

"Yes!!! I know!!" The boy yelled back. Then, Saitou beat off the man he was fighting came to the boy's rescue.

What was this...? Did he see concern in the Wolf's eyes? 

Kenshin quickly beat his sword against his and the boy's sword went flying. Then with swiftness only a hitokiri could have, he yanked the boy's arm and pulled his soft body-...

Wait... how soft was...?

"Oh gods... you're a damn girl!!" He breathed. He had not been close to a girl in so long. Megumi and Misao didn't count. He knew his best friend was in love with her, or at least sure he was. And Aoshi already had claims on Misao. But... this girl... She was a samurai…

"I prefer the word woman, thank you. And will you stop poking at my breasts, you hentai!? Yes!! They're real!! I'm a girl!! Woman!!" She snapped, squiggling against him, trying desperately to run away.

Kenshin tried to hide it but damn! He was only a guy!

"Idiot!! Stop moving!!" 

Kaoru let out a soft gasp and Kaoru hissed softly, "You better not tell him anything about my gender! Or I swear..." 

But the Himura Battousai was not paying attention to her; he was glaring dangerously at the Saitou.

The girl remained defiant to his arm around her stomach and using her elbow, jabbed in the stomach. 

Pretty hard, Kenshin thought, for a girl.

"I don't need you to ruin our fun for me," Kenshin said. "I might-"

He was ready to punch her; just hard enough to knock her out when the other unit leaders of the Shinsengumi came. 

"Battousai," one of them hissed.

"Himura. Unhand her." 

"I don't think I will."

"Oh yes, you will..." Saitou muttered as he pulled his katana out. "You cannot fight with another person in your arms."

"I vaguely note how you do not say words that relate to female or male." Himura grinned.

"Damn you," Kaoru hissed again.

"That is because you and I both know." Saitou commented.

"Oi! Kenshin!!" 

Kenshin kept his face emotionless but winced mentally. He had told Sanosuke countless times not to call him so... so... informally!! So much like a good friend he sounded when they were out... against the Shinsengumi!!

Did Sano not realize how important this was?

Kenshin felt that anger build up in the middle of the chest again until the girl whispered, "You're growling."

He did not!! Since when did he growl like some kind of animal!? He certainly did not- 

"This is a battle field, Himura. I thought you had better control over yourself." 

Since when did Aoshi arrive? This girl... she made his ability to think disappear. She made him furious. She was supposed to tremble at his feet!! Not elbow him and jab at him and hiss at-

"Will you stop poking me!!" Himura yelled out at last, a silence washing over them.

He pushed the girl angrily to the Okashira just barely coherent, "take..." he was tempted to say girl but he said, " the kid back to base."

Shinomori left with just one questioning look. Sano opened his mouth to ask questions but Kenshin just waved him off saying, "follow them."

Sano closed his jaw with an audible snap and obediently did what Kenshin had bid of him, his head nodding swiftly. 

The Shinsengumi members remained as the Ishin Shishi soldiers began gathering behind Kenshin and their own soldiers behind them.

Kenshin sheathed his sword and nodded at Saitou. Saitou –if it was possible- narrowed his eyes even more at Kenshin but nodded back.

As Kenshin turned Saitou said, "You know we will be going for the girl."

Kenshin turned, and giving a disarming smirk, said, "But of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin had a lot of questions that day. Of course, Aoshi (noting silently that she was a girl) had gotten Megumi and Misao to take care of the female who had refused to give her name, rank, or anything else.

She was not being locked up in a room. 

"Look... I know what I know and I think what I think." Kenshin had replied.

"What are you thinking?" Sano asked suspiciously. 

"I think... that girl is Saitou's daughter."

At their shocked expressions, he said, "At least someone important. The Ookami does not care for just anyone. Not just the Miburo. All Hitokiris--"

At this, everyone noticed that longing look that Misao quickly shot at Aoshi. 

"-care for their family. I don't know. This is confusing. Maybe it's because of their new rule."

"What rule?" Aoshi asked.

"The rule that says they have to rescue all of their kidnapped soldiers. So even if they did not want to, the will come for her." Kenshin replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru slid carefully out of the room. The guard looked at her. 

"This is the... tenth time you've tried to leave in the last... ten minutes." 

"The last nine times, I was determined I could do it without hurting you," Kaoru replied, then, grinning sneakily, she hit the man with a broom that she found. "Now, I know that I can't leave without having you somewhat unconscious."

Then, clutching the broom even tighter, she softly walked. She shoes were made out of hay and creaked softly every time she took a step.

She cursed herself mentally. She didn't know where to go!!

"Where do you think you're going?"

She clamped down on her lip so hard as not to scream. Maybe she could beat the guy... She turned and found herself a silver-haired man. 

She looked at him and cursed. She knew from his aura that there was no way she could beat him. She had gotten quiet good at reading people and their strength.

"Can you tell me where Battousai is?"

Hello!! I'm new here!! Did this guy—

Her thoughts were left her mind as the guy pushed her against a wall. Rather hard. Then, after a moment, he looked flustered. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kaoru asked.

"You're a girl..." 

"Oh gods!! What are we going to do now?? The escaping captive turns out to be a girl!!" Then it clicked. "Hey!! That rooster guy told me everyone knew about me in this place... then... you must not be—"

"Hush!!" He covered her lips. "You are supposed to be an escaping captive?"

Kaoru shook her head wildly, trying to deny it.

He stared at her for a moment longer, as if to decide what he was to do with her. Then, he kissed her.

Kaoru's eyes widened and her body stiffened. The man dropped her to the ground. His face was tinted pink and he muttered, "First kiss..."

"Hey you bastard!! Your first kiss or mine!?" She shouted in to the hallway, where he was running down. 

She was having a hard time deciding whether to take this chance and escape or run after the kiss-stealer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The girl's gone missing!!" 

"WHAT!?" All of them shouted as the man who was supposed to be standing guard over her busted into the room.

"She... left!!" 

"You couldn't even look after a single girl!?" Sanosuke yelled. "Do you know who she is!?"

Sanosuke slammed his fist down on the nearest table, which broke into smithereens. The guard choked and looked extremely nervous.

"What are you staring at?!" Misao screamed. "Go find her!! Now!!" 

The guard bowed his head and left with much haste. Kenshin glared at the door. He could almost feel the ki of the man coming closer.

"Okay, Misao and Megumi," Aoshi said all of a sudden, "Go and find the girl. Use the backdoor."

Both girls nodded determined, unknowing of their friends' dangerous future. 

Sanosuke saw the girls out and then grinned at his friends. 

"It's going to be one helluva fight." Aoshi commented.

"Good. It's been so long since we've had one," said Sanosuke.

"I believe you both are underestimating-" Kenshin started to say but before he could finish, the front door broke down.

"Himura the Battousai," said the platinum-haired man. "Prepare to die."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That stupid jerk, thought Kaoru. Where did he go?

Then she heard it. It was unmistakable. It wasn't just metal hitting metal. It was sword against sword. She knew she should've listened to her instinct and ran right then but being a woman, curiosity got the better of her. 

Promising herself only a slight peek, she crept silently toward the noise, not expecting the scene that she was about to see.

She walked up silently to the door.

That was only the beginning of her mistakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End Notes: I actually did a bit of research on the Shinsengumi. Some of the most important characters are based off of the Shinsengumi unit leaders... I have some unexpected twists intended for this story as well. Ahh... and yes... this will be... a... I guess love triangle?? Hmmm... Maybe... but... yeah, I'm just a bit confused and overly cramped with school work.

Anyway, vote for the pairings!! Enishi?? Kenshin? Battousai? Keep voting... the options will open up as the story gets more developed.

Also, you know those really good long stories?? That you just love?? Like, Turnabout is Fairplay, by **Ookami-chan** (Inuyasha) or When the World Revolves Around You by **Chiki **(Rurouni Kenshin) or some kind of long fic like that. I hope this fic turns out like that, as I haven't typed or written any more down then this.

I don't know if it'll get as good as those fics mentioned above (there are lots more) but I sure hope so...

Now... u know what to do... better be clicking those 'go' buttons!!! I stayed up until 1 AM w/o finishing my works due... tomorrow...


	2. Kenshin vs Enishi Bring it on! Or not

_Promising herself only a slight peek, she crept silently toward the noise, not expecting the scene that she was about to see._

_She walked up silently to the door._

_That was only the beginning of her mistakes._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 – Kenshin vs. Enishi. Bring it on! Or not...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a blur. The metal was hitting metal, and there were sparks everywhere. In fact, just from sheer force of the swords, there were real sparks of flame, which had caught on a curtain. The room was beginning to ignite on fire.

The flame rose higher, climbing with the curtain. It licked at their feet but neither hitokiri paid any attention. There was fire... not just in the room, but also in their eyes.

Their ki, or aura, swirled around the room, both trying to push each other. God... Kaoru had _never_ felt this kind of energy before. The two men standing before her, not only with grace, but with powerful stances, got ready to attack. Kaoru coughed slightly, the smoke burning her eyes. She slowly crawled, getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" a voice hissed in her ear.

She squeaked loudly, turning to face the person, and loudly exclaimed, "Rooster man! You scared the hell out of me!" 

The two hitokiri, one flame haired, one silver haired, turned to them, shock written in both their eyes. Then, the Battousai seemed to realize that Sanosuke was not by his side, but next to the girl.

"Were Makimachi and Takani not responsible for that girl?" Aoshi asked, his cool façade never slipping.

"AHH!! I found her Megumi!! She's with Sano!!" Misao's distant voice sounded.

"Speak of the devil," Kenshin murmured.

"This seems to be getting quite interesting... isn't it?" the silver-haired man spoke, a humorous glint in his eyes.

"Dammit, rooster! Lemme go!!" Kaoru shouted, finally stomping on his toes and yanking her arm away from Sanosuke. 

She backed against a wall, (which was both stupid and smart in Kenshin's point of view), and held her broom handle tightly in her grip. 

"I admire you people for trying what you had to try, but-" She said as she got into a fighting stance, "-I refuse to be a little dolly in your game. I'd rather die like an honorable soldier, if I don't mind." 

Then she pointed her stick to the silver haired man, shouting, "Your name!?" 

The man, both in bewilderment and shock that she would order him so, stuttered, "E-Enishi."

"Enishi, huh..." Kaoru murmured, then, continuing in a louder voice, "What gave you the balls to try and kiss me?! And what the hell does first kiss mean? You mean you _try_ and take girls' first kisses?"

Everyone stood in shock, jaws dropping... (Except Aoshi, Misao was disappointed to see...)

"I... I, umm..." Enishi mumbled, unable to respond.

"Whoa, Jou-chan. No need to bite our heads off... With you being narrow-eyes' daughter and-"

"SANO!" Voices simultaneously yelled at him.

"Narrow-eyes...?" Kaoru asked, confused. Then it clicked for both her and Enishi.

"SAITOU!?" They both yelled, in unison.

"Hell no! I'm _not_ Saitou's daughter, rooster guy! ("Hey!") You can bet your ass on that!" Kaoru fumed. What was wrong with these people? 

The fire got worse. Everyone seemed to remember that they were in a dangerous position with the room threatening to burn down.

"Hey fox-lady!" Enishi called.

Megumi blinked a bit before answering, "Who me!?"

"No... the kid next to you. Of course I mean you! What floor are we on? I seemed to have forgotten."

"Ehh... if my memory serves me correct... we're only on the second floor." Megumi nodded to herself. "Yes... the second floor."

"Ah. Thank you. And for you, my dear brother-in-law, I'll be back. And take care of yourself Raccoon girl, all the answers will come pretty soon."

And with that, Enishi jumped through the window.

Kaoru could only see concerned violet eyes before she began to cough violently and fall to the ground, fainting. The last coherent thought was, '_Brother-in-law!?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh good. You're awake. You slept through all the pain, I'm afraid. My goodness, the way you had the galls to yell at them, painfully aware who they were, seemed like you enjoyed pain!! Looking forward to your own death!"

Kaoru got up, coughing nervously.

"Hey, Jou-chan. Nice to see you awake!" Sanosuke walked in.

"Nice to see you to, rooster man."

"I have a name you know... It's Sagara Sanosuke. Y'can call me Sano." Sanosuke grinned at her.

"Did you say... Sagara?"

"Yes. And contrary to popular belief, I have to relationship to the one in the Shinsengumi. The only Sagara that I _am_ related to is, Captain Sagara of the Sekihoutai."

"Ahh... the liars you mean?" Kaoru said, her head still dizzying.

There was a moment of silence, in which Kaoru took that her ears were not working properly. Then, Megumi's callused hand landed on her arm, and there was the sound of a door slamming.

Then, after a moment, Megumi said softly, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Hope you feel better. But before I go-" Megumi wrapped a bandage around Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru protested but gave up. She did not have much energy left in her to fight. 

"Your eyes are still injured," Megumi said, as a way of an explanation, as she walked out the door.

Kaoru sat up a bit more straight, and got used to the scent of the room.

_It smells like... like..._"LIKE BATTOUSAI!!"

"I'm glad you can smell again. Although... you don't seem to be too happy in this room... why?"

"Because... because!! Just because I said so!" Kaoru pouted slightly. She shifted a little, just to se wear she was. She was on a western bed, and not on a futon, like she expected to be. Around her head had to be at least ten pillows.  She wiggled around a bit more to get comfortable in her new place and then sighed, content at last.

"You're a funny girl. Do you know that?" 

Kaoru snorted. 

"You are..." the man seemed to murmur, as there was a slight squeak to the bed, as new weight added upon it. "different."

"What the hell are you doing Battousai!?" Kaoru squeaked hysterically, as the man's arms surrounded her waist. 

"First, you don't know that I'm Battousai. We're in his room, but you can't prove I'm him.  Second, when a man and a woman are on a bed, or even a futon, they usually-" he said, but grinned wickedly when Kaoru groped wildly at his face, trying to search for his mouth.

"You hentai! I'm going to stick my fist in your mouth!" Kaoru screamed, pulling away from his embrace. 

She then, finding her task impossible with it, she tried to yank her bandage from her eye. But before she could, much quicker hands, grabbing her own, brought them down.

"No... no, no, no. That wouldn't do at all! _That_ would just ruin the fun!" 

The voice was much deeper now. More... sensual. With each word, he breathed against her cheeks, puffing little clouds of air into her own shocked mouth.

A/N: Okay... I don't know. Was this chapter better then the last? Okay, the ratings gonna go up pretty soon!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Misao and Kaoru? I hope not

_"No... no, no, no. That wouldn't do at all! That would just ruin the fun!" _

_The voice was much deeper now. More... sensual. With each word, he breathed against her cheeks, puffing little clouds of air into her own shocked mouth._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_IMPORTANT! _**Okay, umm... maybe this was a bit confusing but I read over the chapter 2 and realized that I had a typo. And being the lazy person that I am, I'm not going to fix it, (until I have enough time) but just tell you here. After the Enishi incident and Sano came into see Kaoru with Megumi, I meant to type that he had no relationship to the Sagara in the Shinsengumi. Well, gomen(sorry) for all the troubles!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Japanese Mulan With a Twist

Chapter 3 – Attraction and Seduction

Disclaimer: sigh I only wish I owned him. The only thing I do own is my puppy... I don't even own this computer!! Okay... maybe I own the mouse pad but that's IT!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"What are you doing!?" Kaoru squeaked.

"This..." he gently pushed his mouth against her pulsing neck. "would be kissing your neck."

Kaoru gave a slight gasp.

Then, with what little chance she had, she gathered her muddled thought and rolled to the side and fell off the bed. 

"Itai!(ouch!)" Kaoru said and clumsily got up and while running in no specific direction, took off the bandage Megumi had wrapped on her head.

Everything was blurry. She could hardly see anything and the world seemed to be dizzy. She heard the door open and ran towards the sound. She saw familiar spiked brown hair and slumped against its body, silently hoping that it was Sagara Sanosuke.

"Whoa, Jou-chan!" 

_There was a God!_

"Kenshin!"

_Ha! It was Battousai!! First question answered!! Now... why was he seducing her?_

"Himura!! I thought that you were going to _interrogate_ her!! Not seduce her!!" 

_That was Makimachi Misao speaking_, Kaoru thought.

"I was..." Kenshin's sheepish voice came.

_He is such a liar!_

"Sano... please check if our prisoner has fainted or not," said Kenshin. Kaoru quickly relaxed her muscles as Sano poked her. 

"Yup. Sleeping like a baby."

_Keh. You wish!_

"Okay... I was thinking. If I was in a relationship with Kaoru... then I might be able to persuade her into joining the Ishin Shishi."

_Relationship!?!?!?!? Leaving the Shinsengumi!? No way!!_

"Really, Battousai. What brought _this_ idea to the head?" Aoshi said. 

"Aoshi," Kenshin said, his voice had a hint of tiredness. "We can use her. She's powerful. Not only that but incredibly attractive. A female samurai? I know many men who would laugh at the idea but there are some. The only female samurai out there are more powerful than most of the men out there. And we've got one!! In our hands! Why let her go?" 

"Hmmm..." Aoshi murmured. 

"We have weasel. And don't tell me she ain't a good fighter, cuz she is!" Sanosuke defended her hotly.

"She's not a samurai," Kenshin countered. "She's a ninja."

"Then... what about Tomoe-sama?" Megumi asked. 

There was an awkward moment and Kaoru peeked slightly to see what's going on. Everyone was glaring at Megumi except Kenshin who was looking away.

_God... I'm getting tired of all these awkward moments!_

"That... is none of your business."

Then the next thing Kaoru heard was the door slamming before the her worn-out body couldn't take anymore and she fell prisoner to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. Then she was on full alert. She was in the den of the enemy; she couldn't afford to slack off. She quickly glanced around the room. There was no one-

"You are awake?"

_Damn! How could I have missed him!! He was standing in the corner, you baka!_

"Well, obviously," Kaoru snapped back.

"I want to know what you think."

Kaoru looked at him. _Truly_, looked at him. He was tall. He had these cool blue eyes that seemed to chill you to the core. He was dangerous in most aspects. His hair cascaded around his face. His chin was at a sharp angle.  She gathered these facts in a matter of seconds.

"Think of what?"

"The debate from last night."

Kaoru took a quick breath of air. _Did he know? Did he know that-_

"Yes, I know that you were awake. Zanza messes up quite a few times."

_Damn._ "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

He took a step towards her and said, "But I think you do."

"I-I-I don't know!" she stuttered. Shinomori Aoshi looked taken aback for a moment. She looked very fragile and delicate sitting there. 

He looked at her with chilling eyes.  She sighed and plopped back on the bed.

"Okay, maybe I do."

"And your opinion?"

"Over my dead body."

"Ahh... If you feel that strongly... I haven't introduced myself, have I? Shinomori Aoshi, also known as Okashira of the Oniwabanshu."

"You share that title with Makimachi Misao. Sagara Sanosuke, Zanza, is related to the Sekihoutai. Himura Kenshin, Battousai, was one of them who started the Ishin Shishi with Katsura. Takani Megumi is one of the last of the Takani that come from an impressive doctorate lineage. You're all incredibly famous."

Aoshi smiled. "And you are?"

"Kaoru."

"Just Kaoru? No last name yet?"

"I have one but Kaoru will do. For now."

"But why have you told me so much? I mean, if I were you, I'd pretend to know nothing to keep the enemy off balance."

"You've been honest with me. I owed it."

"You believe in such foolish things-"

An alarm went off. 

Battousai burst into the room, his eyes clouded with anger and burning bright amber.  He glanced over her and looked at Shinomori.

"We've a war on our hands."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple of days were hectic. More for Kaoru than anyone else.  She was passed from person to person and definitely felt bad about that. 

"I hate it! I don't want to be passed around like an item!! I'm a person, dammit!! Respect me and my feelings!" 

"Busu, jeez, I'm only supposed to watch you until Tae and Tsubame gets back! Don't get drunk on me now!" 

Kaoru shook her sake jar and gulped down another big sip. 

"Yahiko-chan, (Don't call me that!) would you like a sip?"

He growled at her. 

Kaoru giggled and hiccupped and petted him on the head. "Nice puppy!!" 

"Yahiko?" Misao walked in. "I thought Tae was in charge of watching her this week! What happened?" 

"She went to get something. Could you watch her for me?" Without waiting for a reply, Yahiko scurried out of the room.

"Misaaaaaaaaaao-chan!! You're soooooooo beautiful!!!! I siiiiiiiiing my sooooooooooooooooong for you!!"

"Ehh... How'd you know my name?"

"Of cooourse I know your name!! How could I forget such a beauty's name?"

Misao flushed. 

Kaoru started walking towards her, swinging her hips in what she thought was a seductive fashion. Misao squeaked and took a step back.

Their lips touched the moment that Megumi, Sano, Aoshi, and Kenshin walked in.

A/N: I'm not much of an yaoi/yuri fan but I can get perverted when I want to.  This was five pages in font 10 in Comic Sans MS. Enjoy the chapter? Hated it? Leave a review~


End file.
